<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned by TwiceAsFrustrating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963707">Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating'>TwiceAsFrustrating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Smut, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and an angel get up to some stuff in a confessional. Need I say more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been a while since I wrote a oneshot. I remember why. They take a while to write. lol<br/>Anyway... please enjoy whatever it is that I wrote.<br/>Please excuse anything that comes across poorly. I rarely write gender-neutral smut, so this was new.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You don’t know why you had thought of this. Maybe there was something wrong with your brain for thinking this was a good idea. You hadn't even done the entire confessional thing before today. This was just something that sounded fun, so you asked to try it on a whim. You were even more confused that he had agreed to it. What kind of angel was he exactly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you were sitting in some weird booth with a wall between the two of you, the only way to speak to each other being through a small hole covered with some kind of mesh. You couldn't even see through it very much, only getting a vague view of his shape on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to remember how he told you to start, "Uhh… Bless me Father, for I have sinned. I have never confessed before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can't see it, but he nods from the other side, "That's good. Now you may say what is weighing on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” He hears you shuffling on your side of the booth, “Lately I’ve been- This is so embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon laughed softly at your hesitance. He was sure this must feel weird to you, confessing to a friend rather than a spiritual leader, “You may speak freely here. It's not my job to judge you. I am here to listen and guide you towards cleansing your soul."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shift as much as you can on your tiny side of the booth, feeling just how little space there is. You may be able to fit two people in here at once if you pressed really closely together, but it wouldn't be the most comfortable fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh and swallow your pride, determining that you will just have to say whatever comes out, "I've been having these… thoughts, lately." It's unnerving how quiet he is. It almost makes it feel like you are talking to yourself, "I think you would call them thoughts of the flesh, or something like that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could hear him laugh on the other side, "Those aren't necessarily a sin. Not unless they are of someone else's partner or anything else that most would deem inappropriate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it has to do with what I have been thinking just as much as who I have been thinking it about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel comfortable sharing? It is much easier to give you a penance if I know what you are trying to absolve."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, holy shit. This was it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was where you actually had to tell him what had been running through your mind. Maybe there was a way to do this without completely humiliating yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to see Simeon through the mesh, only getting a glance of his eyes looking straight forward. He is very disciplined about the entire thing, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, y'know, it's just that I have these thoughts about… fornicating-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fornicating? Is that the word you're choosing to use?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the one that makes me feel less embarrassed. Now, will you stop interrupting? I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take this seriously." As seriously as you could, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I am sorry. Please continue." He found your attempts at being discreet utterly adorable, but he would keep that to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." You clear your throat, "As I was saying, I have been having these thoughts lately about fornicating with a particular someone. They aren't married or dating someone else, but they are in a position where I shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about them..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Would you care to tell me more about this fantasy you seem to have?"</span>
</p><p><span>“I didn’t call it a fanta- You know what? Nevermind.” He really was trying to undo you before you could even get anything out, “My </span><b>thoughts</b> <span>have been related to a few different things. Like, sometimes I find myself thinking about kissing him or taking off his shirt or nibbling his neck…” Your words drift off as you get lost in the images conjured in your mind. Having to remember all the times you have had these thoughts and the number of times you have used them to pleasure yourself, you can feel yourself getting turned on and a small heat begins to build in your stomach.</span></p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat to bring you back to the present, “Those still aren’t that bad. If you want absolution, you are going to have to admit to some of the more devious things you fantasize about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that they aren- Fine. Fantasies. We’ll call them that.” You clench your fists in your lap and breath deeply before continuing, “You’re right… Sometimes I fantasize about him pushing me against the wall and pulling down my pants so he can use his fingers on me.” And what long, slender, beautiful fingers he had. If he put them inside of you, he would be able to reach all of your deepest spots and tease them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very thought of it stirred something inside of you, which had you reaching down between your legs and rubbing yourself subconsciously. There were so many different fantasies you had about him over time, each of which was starting to bubble to the surface, “I also think about him pushing my head down into the pillows so I can’t breathe and fucking me until I pass out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel your face heating up at having to admit to all of these things you’ve thought of over time. Even so, you can’t stop your hand as it slips under the band of your underwear and you experimentally press a finger against your hole. You let out a muffled whine, hoping that he didn’t catch onto what you were doing, “There’s this one in particular that’s been keeping me hot and bothered lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The way Simeon’s voice perked up at that would have made you laugh if not for the fact that you were busy holding back your own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that… I keep wanting him to do something else too and I can’t bring myself to tell him.” You pushed a single finger into you, muttering his name just beneath your breath before continuing, “I want him to push my head down when we’re somewhere inappropriate and fuck my throat whatever way he wants without any care for who may be around or where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a deafening silence from the other side of the confessional</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simeon?” You call out, only knowing he hasn’t left because you can see him through the mesh. He seems to be contemplating something, from what little you can make out, “Simeon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was thinking about what would count as penance in your case.” He sighed from the other side, “Unfortunately, it seems it is far worse than I thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Having such thoughts, especially about a man that you shouldn’t, is a serious plight on the soul.” He paused for a moment before going on, “And using those thoughts to touch yourself in a house of God is even worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your blood ran cold and your hand froze, “Wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not unobservant, my dear, and you haven’t been very subtle about what you are doing over there.” He sounds disappointed, “It seems you are not taking this very seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I swear I am.” Even as you said that you kept your hand in your pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another sigh from his side, “It doesn’t seem like charitable deeds or offerings will be enough to cleanse your sins. Perhaps what you need is a punishment instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel your entire face burn up at the very thought, “P-punishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You came for absolution and it is my job to give it to you.” For a moment, you swore you could hear a growl from the other side, “Come over here. I know exactly what your punishment should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whine as you remove your hand from your pants and stand up to venture over to his side. You open the door to his small chamber slowly and nearly gasp when you are greeted by the sight of him staring up at you with a loving smile and a noticeable bulge in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simeon, you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were very descriptive with those fantasies of yours.” He laughs softly and crooks a finger to beckon you inside, “Now come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can think of anything else, your legs are stepping forward so that you can stand right in front of him. You close the door behind you, never taking your eyes off of the sight of his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it fascinate you that much?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shift your eyes down to your feet and nod slightly, afraid to say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good because I figured the best punishment for you would be to take care of it since this is your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did that to him? Was that really the case?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be able to read your thoughts, as he leaned back slightly and answered you, “Yes. Now, on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to tell you twice before you dropped to your knees, staring up at him and waiting for him to tell you what to do next. You were so needy, rubbing yourself awkwardly against whatever you could to find some kind of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon reached down, freeing himself from the constraints of his pants as he took out his achingly hard cock. You nearly drooled at the sight of it, long and thick and absolutely divine. It was obvious that he had been sculpted to be a thing of pure beauty at every level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now. It is time to accept your punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned forward and slowly wrapped your lips around his tip, running your tongue over his slit to taste the small salty bead of precum that was already forming. In this position, you realized just how little space there was with the two of you in this small booth. It was just enough to force the two of you together and leave you with very little space to escape. Not that you wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs a hand through your hair, gently scraping his fingers against your skull, “Ah. This doesn’t seem to be much of a punishment for you. Are you actually enjoying it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moan you make vibrates around his cock, which causes him to twitch in your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. I should have realized that this would be more of a reward than a punishment for a whore like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moan again at him calling you a whore, finding your hand dipping back into your pants and probing at your needy hole. You pull away so you can give him a long lick, before returning to sucking him. You can only guess obvious it is that you are getting pleasure from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now. You aren’t supposed to be enjoying this.” His hand grips the base of your hair, forcefully pushing you down so his entire length enters your mouth all at once, “This is supposed to be your penance, not one of your filthy little fantasies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give in, letting him control each bob of your head as he uses your throat like a fuck toy and showing no concern for anything except his own pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still seem to be enjoying this.” He laughs in a way that completely inappropriate for the situation but that still has you hungry for more, “Maybe I should fuck that slutty little hole of yours next. Then again, a whore like you would like that. After all, those fantasies of yours were pretty explicit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing you can do is continue to moan in approval and add another finger and scissor yourself open, imagining how roughly he could take you in other places once he was done with your mouth. The thought of him doing even more to you and taking you whichever way he wants has your stomach doing backflips in anticipation and want. You were getting so close just from him fucking your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nggh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His hips thrust upward, his tips pressing against the back of your throat, “I’m going to cum. Make sure to swallow it all.” That was the only warning you got before he gave one last thrust and emptied himself into your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his hands still gripping your hair, he pulled you away and off of his cock, rubbing anything leftover on his length against your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at you with a sly smile, “I said to swallow it, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small nob, you do as he ordered and swallow his cum, opening your mouth afterward to show him. The entire time, your fingers have not stopped moving inside of you. All they are doing is teasing you and building up your need, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Simeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t cum yet, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no.” You can only answer him honestly, staring ahead and seeing that his cock is still hard and throbbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come here, my dear. It is time for the next part of your penance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stand up on shaky legs and let him remove your pants completely. Just like with him, the first sight he is greeted with is your built-up arousal and need staring him straight in the face. Licking his lips, he pulls you into his lap so you are straddling his hips. The tip of his cock pressed right against your stretched entrance, just beginning to feel your heat around him as you slowly lowered yourself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, my little whore. Show me exactly what kind of fantasies run through that perverted mind of yours. I’m sure you can be forgiven of all of them. After all, his is the place for such absolutions.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been living rent-free in my head for too long, so it had to get posted. I don't necessarily like all of it, but I felt content enough to post it (before it became even longer). Now back to the other three things I am trying to write~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>